


Good Morning~

by An_Ode_To_The_Moon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No one gives this pair enough love so I guess it's up to me!, One Shot, just really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ode_To_The_Moon/pseuds/An_Ode_To_The_Moon
Summary: Just a little fluff between Allen and Maddie, it's nothing much and a bit cheesy, but I hope it makes you smile and your heart feel a bit lighter.





	Good Morning~

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I'm posting and I hope you guys like it even though it's really short and cheesy! Be sure to check out my profile if you like it <3  
> Thanks for reading!

Madeline woke to the sound of loud curses, echoing throughout the house. She sat up in her bed, her eyes scrunched closed and her hair so curly and crazy, she looked almost a foot taller with it. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as another string of curses filled the air. 

She leaned over and felt around on her nightstand for her glasses, once she found them she quickly put them on. Only after they were sat firmly on her face did she slowly open her eyes and look around. She was dressed in her light blue nightgown, and everything around the room was normal, nothing was out of place meaning the owner of the voice she heard hadn't been in her room yet. It being so early in the morning, Maddie's first thought was that the voice she heard was a Thief's. 

She looked to her left to wake up Allen, so she wouldn't have to go confront this guy alone, she felt around for a minute before realizing he wasn't there. It took her a minute to figure out that the person cursing up a storm had to be her boyfriend. She felt stupid that she hadn't realized this sooner. Glad that no one had been in the room to view her mistake, she pulled off her blanket and placed her feet on the floor. Her cats with laser eyes socks made it hard for her to gain any traction so she half walked half slid her way to the kitchen.

The closer she got to the kitchen the more she could hear curses and clanging and the more confused she got. As she reached the doorway to the kitchen she leaned against the doorway as she observed the sight before her. Allen was moving around the kitchen in a sloppy, crazed manner... cooking? She held back giggles as she heard him curse again as whatever was in the pot started to burn. 

"Fucking..... why can't you just cook, God damn." He grumbled to the burnt pancake in the pan, as he attempted to scrape what was left of it into the trashcan. Madeline laughed lightly as she watched Allen attempt to make a brand new batch of batter. 

She made her way towards Allen and gently placed her hands on his hips as he broke another egg and managed to get the shells in the batter. He cursed again before noticing Madeline attached to his hips. 

"Oh shit... hey babe, did I wake you?" He questioned, his face almost as red as his eyes as Madeline noticed the batter plastered all over his t-shirt. His boxers were relatively clean, so at least he had gotten rid if his awful habit of wiping his hands on his clothes and the stuff on his shirt was just from spills. 

She turned him, so that he was now facing her completely as she lightly gripped the parts of his shirt that weren't dirty. "You woke me, but I'm kinda glad you did. What's going on in here?" She questioned mildly concerned as she noticed that even though he himself was a complete mess, only a bit of the counter and the stove were messy too. He must have been cleaning up as he went along, or at least trying to. 

"Oh I was just ya know..." he said watching her move towards the counter and pick up the ingredients he was using. Butter, milk and eggs... these weren't normal things Allen cooked with, seeing how he was a vegan and all and refused to eat these. In fact the only thing they kept in the house that wasn't vegan was Whipped cream and Kraft Mac and Cheese. When did he even buy these ingredients. She turned back around, holding the carton of milk, looking at him asking a thousand things with one raised eyebrow.

He face grew even more red, if that was possible, as he placed one of his batter caked hands on the back of his head. He only realized what he'd done after it was too late and cursed as he now had raw egg and batter clumps in his hair. 

He walked over to the sink washing his hands as he replied to her unspoken question, "I wanted to do something nice for you.  I wanted to surprise you." He said shaking his hands off in the sink and then wiping the excess water off on his boxers.  Maddie smiled, good to see he hadn't completely dropped the old habit. 

"When we started dating, you almost instantly got rid of all the food in the house that wasn't vegan, even though I know you're not vegan.  Which was really sweet. And granted when we go out to eat, you eat whatever you don't often choose places that don't have at least have the menu suited for my lifestyle.  You're just really considerate and I don't ever thank you enough, so I went out and bought some non-vegan foods so you could enjoy a day eating foods you enjoy." 

Maddie couldn't stop smiling.  Allen was so sweet.  She never minded going began, in fact she felt healthier about most of the foods she ate and she had no problem with this lifestyle at all, even though she did miss the occasional steak and fried chicken. 

"Allen, you're such a sweetheart. More so than you care to admit. This is so wonderful, while I don't mind being vegan with you, it definitely is nice to eat some of the old foods I enjoy." Maddie said as she hugged him, dirty batter shirt and all. She then stood up on her tip-toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

Still red in the face, Allen leaned in for the kiss and placed both of his, now clean, hands on Madeline's cheeks as he deepened the kiss, so glad to have made her happy. After a moment or so, Maddie pulled away from the kiss slowly for air. She was now, quite pink in the face.

Moving his hands down to her waist and Madeline moving her arms up to slip around the brunette's shoulders, Allen said, "Well, I wanted to surprise you in bed, but turns out, I can't cook pancakes." Maddie giggled, as Allen looked up at the ceiling embarrassed out of his mind. 

"Don't worry.  This is why I'm glad you woke me, eating food is fun, but it's better when you get to make it with someone you love." She placed a light kiss on his chin, as she proceeded to teach him how to cook. 

                                               

~The End~ 

// Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it 


End file.
